The house of unwanted wishes
by firewu
Summary: The four Xiaolin monks and Jack Spicer stay the night in a creepy old manson. Stange things happen to them when they all go to there rooms and sleep for the night. Will they have to stay for then one night?
1. The creepy old manson

**Hey I was going through a writer block! Now I'm back with a really cool story! I'm just taking a little break from my other stories at the moment. I hope you all enjoy this new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown**

**The House of unwanted wishes**

It all stated after a showdown. The monks had just beaten Jack in a showdown and were about to go home.

All the sudden it started to rain and thunder. Lighting was every. A fierce storm was going on.

The four monks deiced to go find shelter and wait till the storm went away to go home and after Jack begged them to let him tag along. They were all off to find shelter.

**Few hours later**

After a few hours of endless walking the monks and Jack Spicer came across a manson that was coved with weeds and look a little run down.

"So should we go in asked Jack? It does not look like any one been in there for while so I guess it be okay.

Yes it would be wise to spend the night in this place said Omi. It would seem better sleeping then sleeping outside during a storm even, though this manson does look very creepy."

The all agreed to spend the night in the creepy run down manson. Not knowing what would be in store for them when they went in.

**What's going to them in this creepy run down manson? Something bad? Something good? Review and I would be more then happy to write the next chapter.**


	2. Rooms and trees

**I'm going to try my best not to make this an all Jack story for those other readers out there who like the other Characters. There going to be some Kim parts and some Rai parts also some Omi. I'm still thinking about Clay. I will try my best to write this story the best I can! Also I'm going to try to make the chapter longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

The four Xiaolin Monks and Jack Spicer went into the creepy old Manson for there night stay to get away from the storm.

"It does not look that bad" said Kimiko try to be positive. "It's Kind of homey if think about it.

How is this homey!" Yelled Raimundo. "This place it down right creepy. Everything covered in dust and cob webs. This place is like million years old.

Shut up Rai "said Kimiko. "I was only trying to be positive. Unlike you who pointing out every single bad thing that's here and I rember right you're the one who said we should stay here for night!

Well you're the Who said we shouldn't fly home cause it's to dangerous" mocked Rai. "If we would have just flew home on dojo we could be there right now sleeping soundly in the temple right now"

Every one was watching Raimundo and Kimiko have there argument.

"Please my friends" said Omi. Friends should not fight. Sure this place is a little bit creepy but I am very excited to explore this new place.

Ha! You will just get lost" Teased Jack. "In the middle of the night you will come screaming that you're lost.

Then would you like to explore with me Jack Spicer" Said Omi. It will most creepy and exciting.

Well um I think ill stay here and umm not go exploring in to the dark" said jack very timidly.

"Okay fine with me. I will go alone" Said Omi with a smile on his face.

"Just be careful partner" said Clay.

"Don't worry I will" said Omi walking off.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go find a bed somewhere in this place and get some sleep" said Rai yawning and walking up a spiral stair case.

The rest followed him and they all found them self in a dark creepy hall way with a lot of doors.

"If you get to scared Kimiko feel free hold my hand" Teased Rai.

Kim punched him in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt" said Raimundo rubbing his swore arm.

"Then shut up' said Kim getting ticked at Rai.

"Will you two cut it out?" Said Clay annoyed. "You two are being more annoying then a cow taking the place of a rooster in the morning time.

Okay that didn't even make sense" said Jack. "How much lamer can you get?

How much further to do you think I can punch your noise in" said Clay pressing his fist against Jack noise.

"Hehe haa… I was just kidding" said Jack just timidly as Clay put his fist down.

"Hey look bedrooms! Said Kimiko. Kimiko was in a small bedroom.

"Ya I found one to" said Rai in one to.

"I guess behind all these doors are bedrooms" said Clay looking through all the rooms.

"What idiot would have a huge house full of Bedrooms!" said Jack. I mean to think that they have something else!

Well at least we have abed to sleep in tonight" said Kimiko yawning. "Well goodnight.

Clay, Jack Spicer, Kimiko and Raimundo all chose a bedroom to spend the night in.

_Change scene_

Outside in the cold wet rain stood a little green dragon named Dojo, He stood with a long sad and scared face.

"They left me behind! They have all forgotten me! Why! I'm scared and alone… and soaking wet in the rain…"

The lighting grew worse. It was every one really big loud when hit a tree.

"Glad I haven't gotten struck by lighting…Like that poor" Dojo eyes widen and dropped hid jaw.

The tree was going to fall on him and it did.

"Huh? uhh wait I'm alive! I lived! I'm alive!" Dojo tired to move but he was suck under the big tree.

"Not again! Why do these things always happen to me…

END CHAPTER TWO

**What with all the rooms? Will Omi be okay all bye himself? Will dojo every get out from under that tree? Maybe who knows?**

**You all seemed to like the funny Dojo parts in my last Story. SO, I thought I would put in this story to! If you want more then review! Then I shall be more then happy to write the next chapter!**


	3. be carfull for wish for you could get it

**Here the next chapter! In this chapter you sort of get to find out what up with all these rooms. And, yes in every chapter there will be the funny Dojo parts. Maybe ill bring back Nancy and Sandy. Tell me if I should in the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

_Jack Pov_

I walked into one of the bedroom. The room was very dark. I searched for light switch or lamp or anything. Does this place even have running electricity?

I came across a lamp and switch it on. The room filled with light.

"I guess this place does have electricity. But, this place looks like no one has been here for years this is odd. But, I could really care less."

I took a good look around the room. It had a good sized bed. There was a nightstand next to and there was an old rocking chair in the corner.

I took off my trench coat and my shoes and got into the bed. It was very comfy. I liked it.

I stared up at the ceiling. I sighed. I wonder if my parents even know I'm gone. Nah they I bet they don't.

Right now I bet there at a meeting or throwing a party. Sometimes I think they don't even care about me.

I know I don't seem like the guy who wants caring parents. But, I do. They ignore me. They let me do whatever I want just for I bug them. If saw if I was going to go play with Chainsaw. They would just don't make a mess.

"I wish I had parents that cared about me and loved me…"

_Kimiko Pov_

Raimundo was really being a jerk today. Sometimes I can get really mad at him. But, no matter what his is my friend.

I lay down on the bed and sighed. It would be nice if I could something more then a friend… Like a boyfriend.

To think it would be easy for a girl like me who is surrounded by boy's everyday to get a boyfriend. I lived with for more then a year I know what a boy likes in a girl. I seem to know everything.

My friend Kayko said I should start dating one of the boys. She thinks Raimundo. Ew. I don't think I could ever become on of the guy's girlfriends. It could ruin are wonderful friends ship.

"I wish I could meet a boy meet boy who would be my boyfriend and love. A special boy"

_Raimundo Pov_

Man this place is creepy. But, the bed is comfy. Still it would be better if we were back at the temple. No it would be better if I was back good old Brazil.

I know I shouldn't think this way but sometimes I just want to stop being a monk and go back home.

I want to see my eight brother and sisters, my mom and dad, All my aunts and uncles and cousin to.

I miss seeing them everyday. I missed so much. My parents keep on sending me letter's telling me all the things that have happen.

There have been parties and celebrations. What I really hate is that I'm missing all my brother and sisters birthdays. That breaks me inside.

"I wish I could go back to Brazil and forgot about being a monk sometimes."

_Clay Pov_

I'm really hoping Omi okay. I'm starting to think letting the little guy go off by himself was a bad idea.

Maybe I should go look for the little guy. I don't want him getting lost in this big old house.

I'm going to go look for the little guy. Clay left his room and went to go find

Omi.

_Omi Pov_

This house must have many wonderful rooms. I bet that this house has a library full of books with endless knowledge. A gallery full of wonderful and detailed paintings. I can't wait to find out what's in all these rooms.

This door must lead to the library. I can't wait to see what's inside!

Omi went and open the door to only find a bedroom. Witch was weird because the room was so big it would seem to be fit for a library.

"A room" said Omi in disappointment. "Well okay I shall continue on my wondering around of this house!"

Omi continued and kept on opening doors to find what was inside them. Yet every door Omi opened he would only find a bedroom.

This made Omi kind of mad. "What kind of a place only as Bedrooms! There not even a bathroom in this house!"

Omi walked of mad to find hid friends in hope they found something other then room.

_Change seen_

Dojo was still suck on that tree. The rain poured on him. The lighting and thunder scared him and what made it worse he was alone.

"I'm sure they will come and me. I bet right now they're all looking for me and they all worried sick about me. I bet any second now I will see running towards me yelling Dojo! Dojo we found you! You're safe we love you!

Yap any second now. I will just wait here with a small on my face for when they come!"

Dojo wait about 2 seconds and had this ticked look on his face.

"There not coming soon are they."

_End chapter three_

**What's with all the bedrooms? Will something strange happen to the people who made a wish in the rooms? Will Omi find his friends? Will Clay find Omi? Will dojo ever get out of under that tree! Well if you want to find out then you better review asking for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	4. So wishes really come true?

**Thank you all very much for your reviews. I really like all your helpful advice with my story especially with my grammar. But, I'm still getting better with it as you all seen. So you thank you for all who have helped me! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! (How many times must I write this?)**

_Jack Pov_

I was sleeping soundly. When I felt something strange touch my cheek and hair. I thought it was nothing and tired to go back to sleep. I didn't even bother to open my eyes.

Then I felt it again. It felt like a smooth hand. I felt fingers running through my hair and it going gently down my cheek. I still didn't bother to open my eyes. I was too tired and I knew that I was just dreaming or some animal was on my face or something.

"Look at him sleep his so cute" said a strange women's voice.

After I heard that voice I pop my eyes open and nearly fell of the bed. I caught myself before I did.

I look up to see a man and a woman at my bed side smiling at me. Oddly they looked like my parents a little.

My mother has long fluffy red hair, deep brown eyes and tanned skin. This woman had short red hair and her eyes shown no color or life they were grey very ghostly and also her skin was ghost white. It was even paler then mine.

The man that stood next to the woman just barley looked my dad. My farther was a tall and stiff man. He had black hair and red eyes. That man standing next to the women was tall but was not at all stiff he was very loose. His hair was greyer than black and his eyes were also grey and seemed life less and his skin seemed to have no color as well.

Who are these people? Do they live here? Why was that woman touching my face! Are they here to kill me!

I panicked and ran to the other side of the room. I would have run to the door and left but that would mean I would have had to pass them.

I stood in corner in fear. Hoping that they would just go away but I knew that was not going to happen so I waited for my doom.

"Jack did we wake you" said the women in a sweet soft and caring voice. "Oh Jack you look frighten. Did you're farther and I scare you? Were very sorry."

They both started walking toward me. I tried to get further into the corner but it was not working.

"Get away from me I yelled" hoping maybe one of monks would hear me and come in. "How do you know my name and you not my parents! Go away or I will scream!"

I sank into the corner covering my face and started to whimper. Hoping that they will go away or one of the monks would come in.

I looked up at the woman and the man. They were sitting on the knees right next to me. The woman started petting my hair gently. Strangely to me it felt comforting.

"We did not mean to scare you" said the woman. "We are both sorry Jack. Please do not be afraid we are your parents."

I looked at the man all he did was smile and nod. I looked at the woman again she gave me a warm smile.

"How do you know my name?" I said not as scared as the last time. "Why are you calling yourself my parents? Last of all who are and why are you in here?"

They both continued to smile at me. They looked at each other and nodded and still were smiling. That was starting to creep me out.

"Earlier you wished for loving and caring parents who love and care about you." said the women. "Your wish came true. We are your loving and caring parents. We know everything about you. But, we still wish to learn more as we spend more time together. Rember we will be with you forever and we will forever love and take care of you."

I sat there with my mouth wide open. I was very confused. Then I started to get it. This was a dream. They were not real. This was all just a silly little dream I was having. Soon I will wake up and have a good laugh about this.

"Jack how about you go back to sleep. "said the women. It's late and a growing boy needs his rest."

The man just nodded and smiled. I wonder if he even spoke. Still it was just all a dream so why should I care.

I got into the bed and went to sleep. Wait if this is a dream then how can I sleep? Whatever I don't really care.

"Goodnight Jacky. We will see you again soon" said the woman.

_Kimiko Pov_

I woke up out of thirst. "I wonder were I can get some water around here." I said to myself. "I'm so thirsty."

I turned around and I was about to get up but I fell back to see this boy that looked my age and had brown and oddly life less and ghostly skin and eyes right in my face.

"Who the heck are you!" I yelled. "What are you doing in my room? Well it's not really my room but what are you doing in here! Get out before I kick you but!"

I took some deep breaths from yelling. The boy still stood there. Just stood there smiling like nothing was wrong.

He held out his hand and a glass of water appeared in his hand. "Here your water" said the boy. "My name is James by the way. It's nice to meet you Kimiko."

He placed the glass of water on the night stand next to my bed. All I did was stand there with my mouth wide open.

"Um okay James" I said very confused. Thanks for the water and all but how do you know my name and why are you in here?"

James smiled at me. Just smiled nothing just this handsome smile n his face.

"Earlier you wish for you could meet a boy who would be your boyfriend and for that he would be special." Said James "That's when I came along. You wished for me and now I'm here and they way I know you name is well I know everything about you. Like I know you love you black jelly beans and you hate the greens ones. See I know everything about you. I can't wait to learn more as we spend more time together."

I sat on the bed drinking the water and looking confused. I really didn't understand a word he just said.

"Okay James" I said try to clear things up. "Your saying I wished for you and now you here to be my boyfriend? This all makes no sense. I'm just going to go back to sleep and when I wake up you're not going to be here anymore. Okay good night James. Nice meeting you. Well sort of because you're not real."

I pulled the cover my head and went to sleep.

_Raimundo Pov _

I woke up to find myself in my room at the temple? I thought I was at the creepy old mansion with all the rooms. Why am I back at the temple? Okay I am now confused.

"Good morning. I see you are up Raimundo" said Omi standing in front of me. "Your mother and farther are here. Hurry up and get your things Raimundo you do not want to keep them waiting.

Omi was walking away. I stood there in confusion. What is he talking about? I quickly got up and ran over to him.

"Whoa Omi man hold on what are you talking about? And, why are we here? I thought we were at the old creepy mansion. Why are we back at the temple? And, also what do you mean my mom and dad are here?"

All Omi did was give me this look of confusion.

"Raimundo are you trying to play one of you spanks on me? Said Omi in confusion. "What is this Creepy old mansion you speak of? And, do you not rember that you are going home with your mother and farther?"

I still had no idea what he was talking about but who cares get to go home to good old Brazil!

"Okay Omi for its pranks not spanks and forgot everything I just said I get to go home!"

I quickly got my stuff and ran outside to see my mother and farther standing there in the gate way with there smiling faces.

"Were going to miss you Rai." Said Kimiko sniffling.

"Ya partner. Don't forget to write us and keep in touch" said Clay.

"Yes rember you are always a Xiaolin dragon of the wind Raimundo" said Omi bowing.

"You guys are acting like your never going to see me again" I said. "Were going to see each other again."

For some reason they all looked sad. I wonder what's going on. Am I missing something?

"Oh Rai your suck a good sport" said Kimiko as she hugged me goodbye.

Okay now I was little more worried. What going on?

I said my goodbyes and I left with my parents to Brazil.

_Clay Pov_

I walked down through the dark hallways with my candle stick looking for Omi. Where could that little guy be?

"Omi? You any were near here? Omi? Yell if you can hear me. Omi?" I called and called for him but still no sign of Omi.

I hope the little guy not lost or hurt. I also wonder how the others are doing. I'll go check on them when I find Omi.

I opened one of the doors hoping to find Omi in there. But, all I found was another bedroom. I still went in to take a look around. Oddly the door shut by it's self. Now I was a little freaked out.

"I really wished Omi was in this room" I said aloud.

I tried opening the door but it would not open. What in the name of granny Lily cow is going on!

"Clay is that you" said Omi as if he just appeared out of the shadows. "Oh I see the door is still broken. I to can not get out and we still do not know who house this could be so I wish not to break it down.

I don't think I have ever been happier to see Omi in my whole life. I now felt a little better.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you little buddy." I said with happiness. "I don't suppose you know a way out of this room? Do you?"

Omi shook his head no. "I am sorry my friend I do not" said Omi. "I wish I did. Wow lets go find a way out together."

_Omi Pov_

I never knew such a big house could so boring! This place is filled with bedrooms! Just bedrooms! I shall give up exploring. I will now go on the search to where my friends are.

Omi looked around for a little while trying to figure out where he was.

"I think I may be a little lost' said Omi. Okay I must stay calm and try to find my friends."

Being lost is no big deal. You just don't know where you are. It's really a learning experience. I can not wait to learn! And, find my friends for I am very lonely right now…

_Change seen_

Dojo was still suck under that tree. He was tapping his claws waiting for someone to find. The rain still poured on him. And, what made it worse he was still lonely.

"I wish I had someone to talk to. Anyone who will just listen to my tale of loneliness. Anyone or anything."

All the sudden hope came for Dojo! A little earth worm came out of the ground. It stopped and looked at Dojo.

"Well hi there little guy" said Dojo. "Will you be my friend? Will you listen to my every tale? Will you?"

Then out of the blue the friendship of Dojo and Wormy the earth worm was formed!

_End Chapter four_

**Will James and that odd couple appear again? Why is Raimundo leaving the temple and no ones seems to anything about the mansion. Why is Omi in two places one with Clay and another somewhere else? Will Omi ever find his friends? Review this chapter I will be more than happy to update this!**


	5. Doors that wont open and a story

**Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I could us ideas for the Dojo parts so feel free to give me idea thank you all. Also this chapter you learn the secret of the house. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown**

_Jack Pov_

I woke up to see that the man and woman were gone. It was all a dream, just a silly stupid dream.

I got out of bed and put my trench coat on. Went to the door turned the handle but the door would not open.

"What the heck" I kept turning it and turning it and slamming on the door but I still could not open it.

"Open you stupid door! Why won't you open?" Not matter what I did or how much I tried. I could not open the door. What was going on? The door didn't feel like it was locked. It felt like something was trying to keep it shut. Someone or something does not want me to leave this room.

I took a deep breath and turned around and went to the window. It was still raining outside. The storm was still strong. The sky was almost as dark as night. "Okay by the looks of it, I'm going to be stuck here for awhile. Man all I want to do is leave this place."

I went to lie down on the bed. I sat on the bed and I kind of dozed off for a few seconds. When I woke up, I saw the man and women again.

I jumped off my bed and ran to the other side of the room. "You're not real! You are just from a dream I had! Now go away!" I yelled at the top of my lounges.

"Jack we are not a dream. We are very real. You're not dreaming or going crazy. We both are really here" said the women coming closer.

This was really weird. It was all real. It was no dream. My wish came true just like they said last night. Every that happen last night really did happen. This is very strange.

"Okay let me get this straight" I said try to make thing a little more clear for myself. "I wished for parents who would love and take care of me and then you two come alone and you're here to be my parents. I understand that so far but what I don't get is that why I can't get out of this room? Why don't you tell me that?"

The women started to laugh and the man just stood there smiling. "Jack you see you're not aloud to leave this room" said the women. "Every time the sky turns dark like if its night time or its raining and the sky dark you won't be able to leave this room because we will be here and we do not want you to leave we won't let you. You are son. We must love you."

Now I was very freaked out. I might not be able to leave this room in long time. This is bad. This things are not my parents there I don't know what they are. I will just have to tell them that.

"Okay listen" I said. "Sure I want better parents but I still like the ones I got so far. They may not pay much mind to me at all but there still my parents. You two are not my parents. It was really stupid of me to wish for you. Sorry but you got to go and let me out of this room now."

Okay now they did not look happy. They looked ticked. They came closer to me and I stated to get closer to the wall. I think I said the wrong thing.

"You do not love us?" Said the women very angry. "We love you but you don't love us? We will not take that. You will be are son weather you like it or not. We are here to stay and so are you"

They were now very close to me. Now I really scared I let out my girly scream for help.

_Kimiko pov_

I was in the Connor of my room in fear. I had just discovered that James was not a dream. He was real and did want me to leave. He wants to be with me forever.

I told him no, that I can't stay here. I have life, I didn't even know him and that I didn't want to be with him

That smile on his face was gone. He now looked at me with an angry look. I don't know what to do. For once in my life I was afraid.

What if he tries to hurt me? Wait what am I saying. I am a trained wuida worrier! I can kick his but!

"Okay James" I said getting up. "I'm going to leave this place and there is nothing you can do about it!" I Went for the door and was about to turn the knob but all the sudden, I felt James right behind, me staring at me.

"You can't leave!" James yelled. "If you leave you will die! You end up just like the others… you will end up just like me." James took his hand and looked like he was pealing of something on his face. I couldn't tell cause of the angle I was at but he was doing something strange.

I looked at him to see he was pealing off the side of his face! Half his face was gone! Rotting dead looking bones that smelled so horrible it filled the room with this dying horrible smell. It was disgusting! I turn my head away, covered my eyes and tried not to breathe.

"If you leave, then this will happen to you" said James in sad tone. "If you leave than she will do this to you." James said as he was putting his face back on.

I looked up at him to see that he put his face back on. "Who she?" I asked trying to get some answer. "Did she do that to you?"

James was leaning against the wall. "Do you really want to know" he said looking away from me.

"Yes I want to know what's going on. Please tell me. I won't leave." I said with a little fear in my voice.

"Okay I'll you" he looked at me. He went to go sit on the bed and give me a sign to sit with him.

I sat down next to him on the bed and waited for him to tell me.

"Okay here the story" said James taking a deep breath. "They say long ago this house was for people with no where to go, no were to live, no were to raise there families, just a place for people. It was built in the 1920s. Back than a lot of people and there families had no homes. That's why a women and her husband built this place. They called it the House of Wanted wishes, only problem. They forgot to put in bathrooms, but still they kept the place open hoping people would come, after some time, people started coming. The women and her husband were very happy. They were helping countless people, but what made the women very happy was that there were a lot of children in the house. She loved taking care of children. She just loved it. The couple were happy. The people were happy. They still had no bathrooms but they were all still happy. Everything as good till one day" James stopped. He looked the other way.

"James what's wrong?" I asked.

(I'm going to leave a little cliff hanger here)

_Change scene_

"Wormy I feel like I can tell you anything" Dojo said. "Well witch I have told you everything to my greatest fears to what are my favorite flavors of pie in the ABC order."

Wormy looked dead bored and was twitching a bit.

"Wormy are you alright you seem a little twitching today. Oh how could I be so silly? You want to hear my story of my life! Don't you wormy?"

All the sudden wormy who was standing up (in my story worms can stand up) fell to the ground and was not moving.

"Wormy? You awake? I bet my entire life stories made you so excited that you are now all out of energy. You sleep well now Wormy."

**What is the rest of James story? Is wormy okay? Review me to find out. I know, I always do every ones pov but today I'm feeling a little lazy so I'm not. Still hoped you like Jacks and Kim pov and Rai, Clay and Omi pov will be in the next chapter.**


	6. Time to get up and act! or try

**Here is the next chapter of my story! I will have every one pov up today! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown.**

_Jack Pov_

"Okay I give up!" I yelled in mercy. "I'll love you! I will be your son, just don't hurt me!"

The angry looks on the Mother and the farther faces were gone. Now they had a gentle smile on there faces again. "Now was that so hard Jack. Now rember if you just obey are rules we will all be happy" said the mother. "We will now take good care of you."

I was still against the door. Still scared and still wanted to get out, but there was no way. All I wanted to do was get away from these people and this crazy place. "I'm tired" I said lying. "I'm just going to go take a nap now." I ran to my bed and threw the covers over my body and head. I pretended to be asleep. Thou after 15 minuets had already gone by, I could still tell that the man and women were watching me, they were watching me sleep… Now that was is freaky. I didn't dare move, didn't dare make any sign of me being awake. I squeezed my eyes shut hard and pry that they would go away. Well at least a enough time for me to escape.

"Look at him sleep darling" said The Mother to her husband. "I could watch him sleep for hours." I let out a very low whimper after she said that. "Let's go check on the other while he still sleeping darling." The man nodded. They both left the room.

I sprang up from my bed and went to the door and tried not to make a sound. I put my ear up to the door to try to hear them. I heard them talking and there foot steps, then I heard them open a door. This was my chance! I have to act quickly before they come back!

I slowly turned the knob to the door. Luckily it did turn. I slowly opened the door but than all the sudden I heard the door made this loud squeak sound. It was loud enough to hear from down the hall way. I froze and looked down, prying no one heard that.

I got a shiver down my spin. I slowly looked up to see the man and women. I laughed nervously "Um hehe eh hi. How's it going" I asked hoping it would work.

There arms were crossed they were both frowning and looked anger. All I did was slowly backed up.

"Jack you disobeyed us! You were going to leave us!" she yelled at me as she pointed her finger. "Now you must be punished! All loving parents must punish there children for doing wrong and we love you a lot Jack.

I gulped and was still backing up. Once again I was against a wall. They had me cornered. "What are you going to do to me" I asked.

She grabbed my ear and yanked it. She pulled me other to the other side of the room.

The Man was moving some furnisher around. He moved the bed. Under the bed was looked to be a trapped door.

My eyes widen. "No please, please no!" I begged and pleaded.

"You disobeyed Jack. Now you must be punished" she said coldly.

The man opened the trap door and shoved me in it and closed the door. I was in a very small pace. My whole body took it up. I stared to whimper. I never did do well in dark small paces. "Let me out! I'll be good, just let me out." I banged on the top of the door but I was still stuck in there, for how long? I don't know.

_Kimiko Pov_

"James? Why did you stop?" I put my hand on his shoulder, thou it only went through. I drew my hand back.

"Let's just say that's thing started going wrong." James said looking very sad.

"Years had gone by. There dream true as can be. Thou through the years, the man and women had aged. They were now old. Every one knows age can do something's to you. The Women kind off stared to go mad. She would talk to herself and just talk even thou no one was there. She just stared doing very strange things. Her husband started to notice these strange things she was doing. He tried talking to her but she would get upset and start to scream at him and would kick him out of the room. Soon after a couple of those events the husband called the Insane House to come and take his wife away for help. It pained him to do that, he would soon learn it was going to be painful. The Women put up a great fight not to be taken away. The children of the house only watch as there care taker was taken away. She yelled at them for help but they only stood and watched." James stopped and looked at me.

"That's just terrible" I had my hand over my mouth. Not wanting to believe what I had just heard.

"There more" he said. "The woman was in the insane house for a whole year. She had escaped and ran back to the house of wanted wishes. She came back to see everything was going perfectly. The Man had hired a woman to help out there. Her name was Lucy. This all made the women very mad. They didn't need her anymore. They had a younger more beautiful woman there. They had Lucy. This sent the women into a mad state. She snuck into the house and waited till night fall. She went into her husband room and sat on the bed waiting for him. When the man came to his room and saw the women he was shocked, He wondered why she was there. How did she get here? The women did not answer his questions. She killed him. She yelled at his dead body. Screaming horrible thing's. These are the words she said to him. 'You let them take me away! I will not allow what you did to me just slip away! You will soon rise up from the dead and obey my every command! Me and you will be dead together one day! This whole house will be dead with us! We will all love each other!' Those are things she said. She was mad, crazy. There was nothing anyone could do could stop her. She even sowed the man mouth shut for he could not speak. She killed every one in this house in all the rooms in this house."

I looked at James. "She killed you in this room?" James nodded. "James I'm so sorry. If I only knew before. I um… I don't know…"

James gave me a friendly smile. "It's okay. There still a lot bit more to tell" said James. "I you know I was killed in this room. She said I would die in this room. She killed me because I tried to leave the house. That was my last mistake. She only killed the children who did something bad. It came to the point that she had killed every one. Thou I found myself lucky. She killed me with one strike. Other children were tortured. The room across from us.There a trap door in there. She would put children in there for weeks at a time. Also the room next to us is where she would make children sleep, she would some how make them dream there most fabulous dream but make it turn out all wrong, the thing is you would never wake up, someone would have to wake you up. Sometimes the kids would even die in there sleep, or she would just kill them. Some say that the women were a witch but know one knows."

My mouth was wide open. "My friends! James my friends are in those room well one not my friend but his in the room with the trap door, and my best friend in the whole world is the sleeping one! My two other friends…Well I have no Idea where they are! They could all be dead by now! James please help me and friends!

_Raimundo Pov. _

After a long plain ride, I was finally in Brazil, back to my home and family. I was so happy to see my family again. My brother and sister, aunts and uncles and my mom and dad. Everything was good. They even gave me a big welcome home party.

After the big party I went to my room, happy to see it was not touched at all. They lay my bed. A real bed! I ran to my bed in joy. "I love you bed! No more sleeping on the ground! Well at least till I go back to the temple." I jumped up and down on my bed. After an hour of doing so, I finally went to sleep.

"Raimundo, time to get up in and eat breakfast" said Mom, waking me from my slumber. I looked at the clock. It said 8:00. "Its eight o'clock. I can't believe it! I got to sleep in till eight! Now Bell dongs woke me! No cold water! Just me sweet loving mother! Life good."

I went down to the kitchen to see all my brother and sister sitting at the table waiting for me. "It took you long enough Big brother" said one of my younger sisters. "Ya come and eat bro!" waved my other little brother. I could cry right now. I was so happy to be back.

There was food on my plate. I didn't have to make it. I took a bite and it tasted like _love._

After breakfast my mom and told my brother and sister and me to clean up and do are choirs. I washed dishes and swept the floor. I did all my choirs easily. A long time ago it would have took me long. I would always complain about doing choirs but I just didn't them. Being a monk really taught me. My parents were proud.

After a two weeks of being I was well rest and ready to go back home. "Hey mom" I asked her. "When am I going back to The Xiaolin temple?" My mom gave me a look.

"Raimundo you will not being going back to the temple. You will be staying here, with your family. You are a part of this family. You need to be here" she turned her head away from me.

"Never going back!" I yelled. "They need me back at the temple! Mom you can't do this to me!" I turned around to see my dad behind.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that! You will stay her and obey you parents!"

I gave them both an angry look. "You don't get it! I'm the dragon of the wind! I help save the world! My friends need me!" I yelled at both my parents.

They didn't look happy about they way I spoke. "Look this is what that temple of kung foo has done to you. Filled you head with silly none sense." My farther said to me.

After what he said I couldn't speak. I ran up to me room and slammed the door. "Fine then!" I yelled from my room. "I'll just leave and go back to the temple!" Let's see how they take that.

"Raimundo if you leave. You will be dishonoring you whole family! You hear me boy!" My farther yelled back at me.

I can't dishonor my family… What am I going to do…

_Clay Pov_

Omi and I just kept on walking around the room. It was a big room and it was so dark to really tell were your going.

"Hey Omi I think I found a door, hopefully a way out" I said.

Omi's eyes widen before I turned the handle. "Clay don't!" he yelled. "I think we should not open that door. I think it is closed for a reason."

What was with him? He seemed a little stranger. "Omi this could be a way out." I said. "I'm going to see what behind this door." I opened the door and all the sudden this wooden like this came falling out. There were big and small ones. It was kind of hard seeing what they were in the dark.

Omi back was turned to me. "Omi you okay" I asked.

"Do you know what those wooden things are" said Omi in a cold voice. I shook my head no. "There coffins…Do you know what in coffins. Of course you do. Dead people!"

Something was really weird about Omi and coffins full of dead people. I gulped.

"This room is filled with coffins full of the dead and lifeless. Under the rugs lay coffins, under the wood paneling on wall, in draws closest, they are every where! We are surrounded by the dead!" yelled Omi.

"Who are you? You're not Omi!" I got in a fighting stance just in case.

"You are right. I am not your friend Omi." The figure that looked like Omi was now a girl of fifth teen. "I'm Lucy. I'm a very angry. The women of this house killed every one! She said she would spare my life if I would stay in this and watch the coffins! She lied, she locked the door. She left me in her to die! I had a life ahead of me! I was going to get married! Now I must kill anyone who enters!"

I dropped my fighting stance. "What in the name of granny Lily cow!" I ran for my life. She started throwing ramdom things that we on the wall at me. I was too scared to fight back and well I can't hit a girl even if dead.

_Omi Pov_

I feel like I have been walking around this hallway forever. I wonder how my friends are doing. I bet there worried sick about me. If I lost me, I would be worried sick to.

"Huh, I appear to know be in the foyer now. That good! Now I am one step forward to finding my friends!

"Hello" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a little girl but she was a... ghost.

"Ah a ghost! Back away evil spirit! Do not make be not nice" I said defending myself.

"I do not wish to hurt you" said the girl. "Only to warn you, your friends are in great danger. You must help them. I know I must tell you more but I must go before mother finds out where I am. Good bye." The girl vanished into thin air.

"My friends are in trouble! What do I do! Wait I must think. Calm my mind of worries. Just think, what would Omi. That's what any one would think if they were in trouble. Now I must go save my friends!"

_Chang scene_

"Wormy when are you going to wake up?" Asked Dojo. "You have been sleeping very long. I'm don't get me wrong I love to sleep just like the next but when you over do it its bad." Wormy did not respond, because he was dead, but Dojo not smart enough to see that.

All the sudden some fire ants came along. "Hello" said Dojo. "Are you friends with my friend Wormy?" The fire ants started to climb up on Dojo. "Hey that tickles. Hehehe.

**How long will Jack be in that trapped door? Will he survive? Will James help Kimiko and her friends? Will Raimundo go back to the temple and dishonor his family or stay with his family and miss out on being a monk? Is this the end of Clay? How will Omi save them? Will Dojo ever learn! Review for I will right the next chapter!**


End file.
